


Lift

by Freshman_Generation



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Being picked up, Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Kissing, Magic, Older Woman/Younger Woman, One Shot, does anybody know, so soft™️ and short, when will my writing style be consistent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshman_Generation/pseuds/Freshman_Generation
Summary: Mallory loves to be picked up by Coco.





	Lift

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write something this short and sweet fic because I wrote a headcanon where Mallory loves to be picked up by Coco (especially when they kiss). Hope you all enjoy!

Mallory grins when Coco enters their room, tossing her bag and books on their floor. The young woman walks over to her lover then catches Coco’s lips in a sweet kiss.

After their kiss, Mallory stands on her tiptoes and lifts up her arms. “Pick me up,” she requests.

“You want me to pick you up?” inquires Coco, earning an enthused nod from her girlfriend.

“Yes, please.”

Coco kisses her again then says, gently, “I can’t pick you up for too long, Mally, only a few minutes.”

Mallory nods. “It’s okay; I just want you to pick me up.”

Coco agrees then picks Mallory up by her waist and supports her weight by grabbing the back of her thighs. Mallory wraps her legs around her lover’s waist, and then wraps her arms around her neck. She starts giggling, pleased to be picked up by her lover.

Of course, Coco beams at hearing her girlfriend laugh and kisses her cheek. This encourages Mallory to turn her head and return the embrace. It feels great to have their bodies pressed together so tightly. It’s so intimate, it makes the younger witch burn with contentment.

However, as they kiss, Mallory can feel her lover’s grip begin to weaken; she whispers an incantation and they’re suddenly on their bed, with Coco sitting on the edge of it and Mallory straddling her waist.

“Oh shit, Mal,” Coco whispers, stunned, “You’re too good at transmutation.”

Mallory beams proudly. “Thanks, Cee,” she says, then leans forward and presses a soft kiss on her lover’s forehead. “You know I like being picked up.”

Her mouth moves farther down to Coco’s cheeks and she murmurs, “But, I also like sitting on your lap.” A coy smiles stretches on her face and then she plants a kiss on her lover’s lips.

“Now, where were we?”


End file.
